Story of a goth Girl
by Lexeaus
Summary: my first fan fic, but not first thing i've written, see inside. RavenBeast boy pairing, but there will be others included some too. I'll let you see the plot for yourself, I don't want to hint at anything yet. Hope you like it, and review please :]
1. the awakening

Note(s):

-I don't own Teen Titans, or any of the characters therein, yada yada

-M rating is just to be safe, I'm not sure how much I will actually use it.

-First fanfic, but not the first thing I've written/am writing. I have another profile under fictionpress if you want to read my stuff once I upload it. Same name, and quite possibly misspelled.

Anyway, onward…………….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven awoke with a start.

Like always, this happened at 7:30 on the dot so she could meditate for half an hour before joining the rest of the Titans for breakfast. Except for Beast Boy, he usually awoke closer to the afternoon. And Starfire, since she was usually awake at 5:00 for some strange Tamaranian routine that involved singing. If anyone could be a polar opposite of Raven, it was Starfire. Nothing could be more annoying to someone who needed to control her emotions than that ray of sunshine. Beast Boy could come close, but he was more amusing. That was the closest to affection she could really allow.

As she sat up and brushed the hair out of her face she watched her reflection in the mirror. Her black hair was longer now than it had been before, and there were a few added red streaks, courtesy of some hair stylist in town Starfire had dragged her to. She used a comb to move it off her forehead, except for a few bangs she left over her eyes. She noted that it was nearing her shoulders now, and she preferred it longer. At 17, she was a bit taller than before, and had a very slightly slimmer figure that had filled out very well over the years.

She sat up, yawned, walked to the magical symbol on the floor in the middle of her room, and simply began floating cross-legged in the air. She focused on nothing, regulated her breathing, calmed her thoughts, and eventually her soul-self began to form as a black raven flying around her subconscious balancing out her emotions.

Time seemed to pass quickly, and she soon heard the other Titans stir (in Starfire's case come back inside), wake up, and walk down the hall to the kitchen. Cyborg came first, evident from the heavy, metallic sounding footsteps. Then Robin, who Raven noted was very light on his feet. Starfire didn't touch the ground, but raven could feel her giddy thoughts from her meditative state, flying over the potted plant on the edge of the hall. She heard an alarm sounding, and knew what was coming next. She mentally counted down from 5… 4… 3… 2… THUMP!!!

Right on cue, Beast Boy tripped over the pot and flew into Raven's door. After just waking up, he was almost as much in a trance as Raven had been. She called out good morning as her feet floated down to the ground and she stood up.

"Heeyyy… Raven. I'll see you at breakfast, heh heh… ow."

Raven smirked to herself as she walked towards the door and opened it to inspect the damage. Only a small mark, but oddly shaped like a horn. Looked like Beast Boy had tried to turn into something to stop his fall, but not in enough time. She started to stand up from a crouch and realized two things. One was that she should move the plant, but decided a mark in the door was worth it. Second was that she felt a breeze, and that Beast Boy had turned around at the end of the hall and was staring dazedly. She had walked out of the room wearing her in some areas revealing black underwear.

She quickly attempted to calm and control the reaction to blush, and ran back into her room to put on her jumpsuit and cloak, but not before having black tentacles of energy move a few picture on the walls and shake the plant. As she put clothes on, she remembered catching Beast Boy's eye as she ran in, and noticing that he seemed to come out of the trance as she realized she was almost naked, and looked away pretending he hadn't seen. It was obvious he was faking, but it was a nice gesture nonetheless. She decided to just pretend that it didn't happen, since she knew from Beast Boy's subconscious thoughts she dared to read that he was going to do the same. It was smart anyway. Whatever she may want, she can't feel strong emotion. She tried to avoid reading thoughts, it simply gave her more feelings to deal with, but she couldn't help notice Beast Boy seemed to silence some surface thoughts very quickly when around her. The Titans all did sometimes, but it interested her most with Beast Boy. Mostly because he tried the hardest to make her smile. She didn't always let him know, but he could succeed.

Glad he had left the hallway as she walked out; she strolled down to the kitchen. This was going to be an interesting day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy continued to gawk out of the corner of his eye sheepishly but shamelessly till several seconds after she ran in. As he walked to the kitchen, he both stored the image to treasure forever, and decided it was better to not bring this up. He didn't want to embarrass her or make her angry with him or anything. He already put a dent in her door.


	2. setting the scene?

I don't own Teen Titans; otherwise you wouldn't be reading this fan-fic right now…

I think that's about it actually, bring on chapter 2!!!!!!!!… no I'm not actually that excited either. Please review, love or hate. But not too much hate, just a good, constructive amount…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting down at the table, Beast Boy was finishing off the tofu salad he ate quickly, having a small food fight with a few waffles, and watching some stupid show for twelve year old girls that Starfire turned on. Called Hannah Montana or something.

It was somewhere in between the waffle to his face and someone in the show tripping that Raven walked out of the hallway into the kitchen and living room area. Beast Boy realized the image was coming back into his head as he watched her move so he quickly turned away and buried his head in his tofu. He had decided to maybe apologize. He always tried to be nice, even though he didn't think it got him anywhere. It couldn't hurt anyway. But he'd do it later. It wouldn't be hard to be alone for a few minutes.

She glanced at Beast Boy, but then turned her attention to the book she was reading. It was a paperback with an all black cover. It looked like another one of those gothic novels she was always reading. She said hello's to everyone, and actually smiled a small bit at Beast Boy, though it looked more like a smirk with her lack of experience. Everyone went back to his or her routine, talking, eating, or in Starfire's case watching some girl on TV. Raven still on his mind, he had to try hard to block out the images of her dancing around in her underwear that started to form. He REALLY didn't want her to accidentally see that. Of course, he wasn't sure if he should make a big deal about it, since it WAS only underwear. It was really just that he cared a lot about what she thought of him, even though most of the time she seemed withdrawn or slightly put off. He always loved when he could make her smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven walked into the kitchen and saw Beast Boy look away quickly after Cyborg hit him with a waffle. She almost forgot that she shouldn't smile. Over time, after going through all they had, she had been slowly growing fonder of the little green guy. Now that he was 16, 17 in a few months, he was a bit taller than before, a little less stunted looking, and slightly more muscular, but she thought of him the same as always. His hair and face were even mostly the same. Though they didn't always hit it off well, the only person she got along with better than was Robin. He was like and older brother to her. Beast Boy managed to make her smile, and that was a rare feat. They could actually, on some occasions, have a conversation.

She sat down next to Cyborg, who was busy with his ham, eggs, and waffles he had been throwing at Beast Boy. Robin was at the other end across from Cyborg reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Didn't seem like he was paying much attention, but said 'good morning' and asked how she was. Cyborg muttered something through his food. She didn't understand it, but assumed it was friendly. She called over to Starfire on the couch, who didn't look but waved while keeping her eyes glued to the television. Raven had no idea how Starfire could stand that horrible show. She then looked to Beast Boy across from her, and actually without trying smiled a bit, but then stopped herself. That was too much happiness displayed already this morning. Besides, she could tell something was already bothering him, no doubt what. She pulled out her book and started reading. It was, for a change, a romance novel, but she colored the cover black with a marker so no one else would notice and ask questions. Raven couldn't pin point why she bought it, but it seemed like she could identify with the characters.

After they had all finished eating, and Hannah Montana finally ended, Robin stood up.

"Okay team, today's hopefully going to be slow. It would be nice to not have anything happen, but we can't guarantee that. You all have your communicators with you, right?"

A dull murmur of yes responded to him. He tried to sound too official sometimes.

"Okay, well, just in case, we need two people to stay at the tower. Since that big parade is today in town, we need to be prepared. Since it's nearing on Christmas, I don't see anyone starting anything, but it happens."

Cyborg said something about going into town to visit some mechanics. Starfire was going to go shopping, and Robin himself was going to go visit a friend in a neighboring town called Gotham. Since Raven and Beast Boy didn't have plans, they both volunteered to stick around and notify the others if anything happened. Soon, they were the only two left. They were sitting around on the couch watching the beginning of Blair Witch II.

"Wow, that doesn't look fake at all," Raven commented.

Beast Boy, who was currently cringing and hiding under a pillow, said "Y-y-eeaa-a, its, really, uhm, f-fake looking. Mhm."

Raven noticed that, though it might have been the movie, every time she looked at him it seemed like he got nervous or was trying to shake it off. When she saw a flash of his subconscious, she decided to ask.

"So, Beast Boy, something on your mind, or is the fake gore making you jittery?"

"Actually, yea. It's just –EW, please turn that off for a minute!"

Raven decided to actually smile and oblige. Thinking back, she realized that she wasn't always very nice to Beast Boy. She didn't have anything against him, just that he sometimes could be a bit annoying, but he was growing on her. Especially after that bout with Adonis, then with Terra and Slade, and finally even her father, Trigon. She was even going to look up from her book.

After Beast Boy's initial moment of shock from the display of emotion, he remembered what he was going to say, if only he could find the words. Which was hard when Raven was giving you a slightly put off 'death stare.'

"Yea, I actually wanted to apologize for the whole pa- I mean underwear-ish, hallway, thing."

"For what? It wasn't your fault." Raven looked back to her book. "You aren't the one that forgot to put clothes on."

"Yea, but, I didn't have to look…"

"Uhm, Beast Boy, I'm forgiving you. Are you really going to argue?"

"Right, sorry," he finished with a Cheshire cat grin. (I'm not kidding, he turned into the Cheshire cat…. Yea, I made a bad joke, sue me).

"Well, now that's cleared up, I'm going to take a shower. Are you going to stay here by the monitor?" Raven decided to not sound to warm, she felt a surge of energy coming on, and needed to calm herself. She really had lost control this morning.

"Yea, okay, I'll stay and put on something that isn't disgusting," he said with a smile.

As she walked down the hall to the bathroom, she put on a bit of a smirk, but kept no emotion into it. She didn't understand what was happening today. Maybe this morning had thrown her, she didn't finish meditating. A shower would help. She forgot to get her book; she had left it on the table, but decided nothing would happen. Its not like Beast Boy would read it and find out what it really was. Raven wasn't even sure he could read. She stepped into the bathroom, took her clothes off, made sure to put them somewhere she would SEE them, and put on a bathrobe. As she waited for the water to warm up, she decided to not let what had happened phase her. She didn't want another incident like Halloween a few years back, even though after it was over the others asked her to do it again.

From outside the curtains, she started to feel steam, so she dropped the robe, opened the curtains, and stepped inside. She let it go too long, it hurt at first, but then it felt good. The heat and steam seemed to help calm her subconscious more than any meditation or spell. It had been a long time since he had heard her fathers voice whispering commands to her, and she wished to keep it that way. She usually used her own Zen shampoo from the metaphysical store, but she thought Starfire's rosebud spelled nice. There seemed to be a black hair by it. Raven didn't give it a second thought, since hairs fall out occasionally. Her last, meaningless thought was on the charm she placed on her book, before her mind began to go blank.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy was flipping between Friends and Drake and Josh. Usually, Cyborg controlled the remote at all times, since his arm was one too, so it was nice to be able to do it on his own. The show couldn't keep his attention; it kept going to Raven's book. He was annoying curious about what she was reading, and decided a quick peak wouldn't hurt. He just had to be careful to not leave a mental signature on it, and not lose her bookmark. He expected something dark, from the black cover, but then opened it and was utterly surprised (if he knew what utterly meant) when he saw that it was romance about two people that met at a poetry reading. After a few seconds, he realized that something began to feel strange, like a shadow was moving towards him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mhm, that's chapter two. After the underwear thing in the first chapter, don't expect an end of lowbrow humor. Please review!!!


	3. the first battle

Chapter three is HERE!!!!!! Yup, I'm gonna try to make this one more fun to read, so expect more to happen. I also want to get a handle on the characters better, haven't done much with anyone except Raven and BB. So anyway, read on, and review review review. I need feedback to carry on people…

(p.s. how much bad language is allowed?)

P.P.S long one, sorry

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Beast Boy read a bit into it, after the summary, he didn't think Raven liked this mushy kind of thing. Usually she would make fun of stuff like this. It just wasn't like her. Before he could think much about that, he got a dark feeling, and realized she must have done something to the book. It felt as if a shadow was flying towards him. He expected to get hit with some kind of curse, but it was something else. Something started to appear…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Raven was starting to finish in the shower, while she was running her hands through her hair, she remembered her one mistake. Beast Boy couldn't control being nosy to save his life. It was only a matter of time before he opened the book, and she had, in her haste, made it a teleportation charm. She started almost praying to herself that Beast Boy would just watch TV, but it wasn't so. As she could feel her body starting to fade into shadow, her thoughts begun running to "oh sht."

After less than a second moving through space, she was appearing and standing there, naked, right behind Beast Boy, dripping wet. It took her a bit of time to process what had happened; she was still a bit dumbstruck. It started to sink in where she was after a bit, and after Beast Boy slowly also realized what was going on, and was already turned around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both just looked at each other. Raven not even really thinking at all, not sure what to do, and Beast Boy struggling to continue to look her in the eyes. It was Raven, just starting to feel a bit insecure about standing there naked, who broke the silence.

"I forgot to say, I put a spell on the book."

"…. Yea, you didn't mention that…."

"By the way, where is it?"

"Well, I dropped it on the floor there when I saw the cloud. I thought a monster was gonna appear. Heh…"

"I wouldn't say its not too soon. This still wasn't all your fault, but you probably need to be taught a lesson about being nosy."

"Open you books more often?" he finished with a grin. "OW, what the HELL Raven!!??"

Raven, who had started to become more modest and was covering what she could with her arms after blasting him, said, "You deserved that one. Now I'm going to go get my clothes from the bathroom, feel free to watch me walk away. I'd teleport, but I'm afraid you'll open the book again."

At that PRECISE moment, the alarm went off. There was a disturbance at the end of the parade route, in a town square area by a park.

"No time, we have to go Raven! No time," Beast boy yelled as he ran towards the door.

"I'm not going naked you idiot."

Robin's voice sounded over the loudspeaker. "_We need you two here right now, we're getting destroyed. We were in the area, and Cybor'sg here. You'll need to teleport… NOW!!!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was starting to get distressed, that was not good. She forgot modesty again, but still felt herself go red as she just stood there naked. Beast Boy was quite bothered to, but in a different way. He was shy about looking. He didn't see naked women every day.

"Beast Boy, I'll teleport you there, and catch up when I get my clothes on. We'll deal with this later. Now go," and with that like a flash he was standing with the others, who were staring at someone standing on top of a tall building. There seemed to also be a few craters in the ground as well. All three of them were panting heavily.

"Beast Boy, where's Raven? We need her," Robin demanded, while Cyborg and Starfire both fired at the man standing on top of the building.

"She'll be here soon, she had to put her clothes back on."

Beast Boy could tell that was a mistake the minute it left his mouth. Everyone, even the man on the building, turned to look at him. He almost forgot to avoid the two energy blasts. They just stared until Starfire spoke up.

"Excuse me Beast Boy, but why was Raven naked?" she asked innocently.

"Well, she was in the shower, and… I'll tell you later, I thought you were in trouble!?"

At this, they seemed to remember where they were. The silhouette on top of the building regained himself, and seemed to vanish. Beast Boy's senses began to kick in, and he wondered why the others weren't going to look for him, instead of getting in the air or running awa-… it was then that Beast Boy knew he was going to get hit, and hard. Once again, before he knew what was happening, he was pinned up against the side of a building, fifteen feet backward by a hand on his neck. It felt like he had been slammed up against a brick wall at 100 miles per hour, which it seemed he had.

"Hey little green dude. Beast Boy, right? Where's that goth girl? I haven't seen her yet."

At his mention of Raven, the image of her naked began to appear, but he held it back to deal with the matter at hand. He suddenly became enraged at the lack of respect, and transformed into a bull. He rammed the unknown villain back about 20 feet, and turned into a giant gorilla, jumping and landing onto his body.

"She has a NAME!!! It's Raven, don't forget it!"

It wasn't until now that Beast Boy got a good look at the man. He seemed in his mid twenties, with blue hair, black, loose sweatpants, and a multicolored jumpsuit top. One of his eyes was green, the other, oddly, orange. He wasn't overly muscular, but still seemed strong. While he was caught for a moment taking in the strange appearance, the guy disappeared again. Starfire flew down as the others ran back into the middle of the clearing. She got near Beast Boy to try and pick him up to safety, but was too late. Beast Boy found himself in a crater like the others he had seen, in even more pain.

"Yea, well I'm Slipstream. Don't forget that either. Oh, and one more thing…"

Beast Boy found himself against another building, but this time, not rammed into, more like teleported. He was five stories up, in an alley off the square. Slipstream was standing on a clothesline, once again holding Beast Boy by his neck.

"I can teleport and convert potential energy to kinetic. Your friends are having some trouble pinning me down, and I don't see how a walking zoo will help. I'm a hit man, but heard all of you were good, and was trying to have some fun. Looks like I was wrong. Your friends don't know where we are right now, but your scream will change that. How would you like to die Beast Boy? And don't worry, I'll comfort Raven for you," he said with a smile.

The world seemed to go silent. All Beast Boy heard was a ringing in his ears, and felt himself lose control of his body. All he knew was, he felt a desire to hurt Slipstream as much as he could. He was shifting animals so fast even he could not follow, it was like some other force was controlling him. He could not even follow his movements or attacks, only that he was slamming something, presumably Slipstream's body, back and forth down the five stories into the buildings on either side, while constantly shifting and attack, slashing, and biting in between. All he felt was his desire to tear Slipstream to pieces, and his subconscious was responding. He was not even aware of what he was hitting, only that he seemed to be connecting with objects, possibly the wall as well. It was all of haze of movement and lashing out that Beast Boy could only watch in shock. Before he knew it, he was at the bottom of the alley on the ground panting heavily, barely able to stand. He assumed that he must have killed the man in the wave of attacks and smashes into the wall, but he didn't see a body anywhere. He tried to regain some composure, but had lost all his energy in that wave. He wasn't even aware that the others were still looking for him and Slipstream. Where was the bastard anyway? Must be a mangled corpse by now.

"You are dead, little man," Beast Boy heard someone mutter, as if in pain, from the other end of the alley. It was Slipstream. He was still alive. Apparently he had managed to regain himself enough somewhere, probably towards the middle of the attack, to teleport away. He didn't avoid injury, and looked like a walking wound. He was also very angry, as opposed to how smug he was earlier.

"First, I'm going to kill you, since you are just asking for it after that freak out bit. Then I'm going to kill the rest of them, one by one, while they watch each other DIE." Beast Boy attempted to move, or maybe turn into something to attack, but simply couldn't. He was completely out of it. Slipstream noticed. "Oh, no more left in you? Well, then maybe I will have some fun after all. I think I'll wait for Raven to get here, and then kill all of you in front of her. While she's begging for death, maybe I'll give it to her." He was starting to sound more and more deranged, like he was losing his mind.

"N-n-ooo… you w-will…. Not t-t touch h-her… ow."

"No, I think I will actually. In fact, I might even try and force her to have-…"

He didn't finish the sentence. He seemed to be struck in horror. Beast Boy thought maybe he had lost it again, mentally he was enraged, but then he look behind him. Standing there was Raven, who already had black energy circles around her hands, preparing to attack.

"No, finish your sentence jumpsuit boy. What are you going to make me do?"

"The famous Raven, how nice to meet you. You should have seen what happened when I mentioned you to Beast Boy, he simply lost it. Look at how much he destroyed the buildings here."

"Look at how much he beat on you. I don't think he managed to knock all the sht out though."

"Watch your mouth little girl. I think I'll take care of you first after all, so your green friend can watch. It'll be over before you blink."

"Trust me, I won't blink."

Beast Boy started to regain his sense of speech, and tried to warn Raven about what Slipstream could do. "H-he can telep-p-port, and-.."

"I don't care what he can do, and don't talk or move, you're hurt."

Beast Boy quieted down, and just hoped Raven knew what she was doing. This guy was serious trouble. He remembered hearing about a hit man that could teleport and was able to take out Deadpool. This must be him. He couldn't even follow the movement, but Raven was dodging every attack. Slipstream really wasn't all that dangerous, once you have a chance to learn his pattern. He just teleports to somewhere where he has potential energy for motion, and charges. Once he starts, he can't stop. All it takes is the ability to tell where he's going to appear, and since Raven could see his thoughts she didn't have a problem. She was flying around, shooting blasts, throwing objects at him, and staying out of his way. Her cloak and hood were flying around in the breeze, and even in the heat of battle and pain, Beast Boy noticed that the suit she put on under her cloak was a bit small. He knew that now wasn't the time, but he couldn't help it.

"Azarath Metrione Zinthos!" she yelled, as she used telephone poles to tie him up after he smashed into them. That didn't stop him, he appeared at the top of the building, right over Beast Boy's body.

"I wonder what happens if I do the charge from here? Say good bye to Zoo-Boy, you gothic freak."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With that, he jumped, and prepared to fly down and finish off Beast Boy. That didn't happen though. The worst thing possible that could have happened to him did. Raven lost her cool and got angry. It was all like a blur from the incident right before Halloween. He cloak turned a dark red, it seemed liker her body inside had turned to shadows. It was no longer possible to see her face under her hood, but four glowing red eyes appeared. Black tentacles of energy came out of her cloak as she rose up in the air, like a giant statue, fifteen feet tall of something under the red cloak. Slipstream held himself up in the air with all his might and power, simply feeling the pure hate coming from what used to look human.

Suddenly, he was back in the center of the clearing, the tentacles holding him to the ground, as the glowing red eyes on the red-cloaked shadow became bigger. The girl had teleported the three of them. Starfire tended to Beast Boy, as the other two tried to calm raven down. He was slowly being dragged into the shadow inside, as a demonic sounding voice begun to make whispering sounds. He had no idea how, but the name Trigon popped into his head, as in an answer to his question. The girl's voice, he could no longer remember her name, as if he was going insane, screamed out that phrase _Azarath Metrione Minthos_ through all the other black noise. Suddenly, everything was normal again. The girl was back to normal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven's head was spinning. She had gone several years without losing that much control to her demonic side. The man, Slipstream they called him, had threatened Beast Boy, and she just lost it. She had her hood down, and was trying to calm down. If starting to feel more than a bit for someone caused this, she wasn't sure if she wanted it. Becoming her demonic form hurt her as much as anyone else.

She looked at Slipstream. He seemed to have gone mad, and was babbling incoherently. Cyborg used a metallic cord to tie him up, and put him in the T-Car, presumably to take him to a mental hospital. Raven really started to notice the huge battle scene, and wonder how much of the craters and scorch marks were left by her. She didn't even want to look back in the alley.

Then she looked over at Beast Boy. He was barely conscious, but Starfire said, noticing Raven's glance, "he looks like he will be fine."

"R-raven. S-sorry about the thing. I'll have t-to be more careful, or you'll go demon on me too," he said with a laugh. Then he fell asleep. Looks like he needed rest. Raven watched him for a moment, a bit of a smile on her lips.

She got her bearings back, stood up, and helped hold Beast Boy upright, while Starfire picked him up to fly him home. Soon it was only Raven and Robin left.

"Raven, I need to know, do you have a handle on yourself now? We can't have that happening too much, it could be dangerous to everyone. Every time it's happened before, you seem to have trouble controlling your powers for a few days."

"I think I'm fine. This time was different. I think I almost did it on purpose. If I hadn't Beast Boy would be dead by now. It doesn't feel like I'm losing my cool."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm fine, it's okay. Who has he anyway?"

"Apparently he was a hit man sent after us. Probably someone at Hive, since we already took care of Slade."

"Well, let's get back to the tower. I probably need to meditate now anyway."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea, a bit longer than normal, but more action-y, if that's a word. Review ? 

Its only gonna get more interesting from here.


	4. awakening 2, for TWO

Chapter four time!!!!

… yea, okay…

give me an I

give me a DON'T

give me an OWN

give me a TEEN TITANS!!!

Onward… prepare for romance like you've NEVER seen before… IN the titan tower… since there really hasn't been any 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy wasn't sure what happened, but apparently he fell asleep soon after making some comment to Raven. He hoped it wasn't in bad taste; he was a bit out of it. He didn't even know where he was now, but then again, he didn't have his eyes open yet. He started to move some. Funny, it didn't feel like his bed, it was harder. And this room smelled cleaner. He felt comfortable here though, wouldn't mind just not getting up. Seemed like someone was watching over him, and it was nice. He finally opened his eyes. There was a strange shaped mirror next to the bed. It made his features look a bit more piercing, and slightly darker. On the table on the other side of him was that mirror he and Cyborg had accidentally used to get sucked into Raven's subconscious. He reflected back on her having to come to save their asses. Such happy memories. And then there was the book that the dragon demon Malchior was trapped in, and how Raven had also managed to re-trap him after being tricked to release him. She had to save them all then too… and another time today, she had to save Beast Boy. It seemed like she was always saving him especially. He felt a big disgusted, like he was a little kid. Especially cause this was the girl he had always secretly been fond of over anyone else. Even if he didn't always show it. He loved to make her smile.

As Beast Boy sat up on the bed, it JUST occurred to him that he must be in Raven's room. He looked around. It was like he had seen before the only other time he was in here. When he got sucked into the mirror. He managed to screw up a lot. Thanks to others, especially Raven, they always smoothed over. She must not think very highly of them. As he leaned against the wall and felt a pain in his back that must be from one of his falls he said out loud, "Wow, I'm such a screw up."

"Don't say that. If you hadn't held him up as long as you did, I might not have made it in time, and someone could have gotten hurt. Robin even said I was the only one that could stop him."

Beast Boy jumped. He didn't realize that Raven had been standing right there the whole time, leaning on the wall next to her bed watching him. He noticed that her blue cloak was on a hanger by the wall, and she only had on her black jumpsuit, which he noticed really DID look like a one piece bathing suit with sleeves. It looked smaller on her than usual, she must have been in a hurry to get dressed.

"You did a good job Beast Boy. Now lay back down, you shouldn't move your back too much."

Her face showed slight flashes of concern, it was another shocking show of emotion. He knew she felt them, but always avoided showing them. Past few days, it seemed like she was getting looser about it.

"Thanks. So what happened with Slipstream?"

"Cyborg took him to a mental hospital. He hasn't been the same sense I almost lost control," she said with what sounded like pride.

"Almost? I think that was an all out 'lost it' right there. The minute he looked like he was going to get me too…"

"Quiet. Speaking anymore will hurt your back."

Beast Boy was shocked. Raven was always sarcastic, but never jokingly so.

"Anyway, I volunteered to let you rest here, since we were afraid you'd catch a disease in your room." She leaned over (much to Beast Boy's excitement) and put a thermometer in his mouth. "Anything else?"

"Yea, sorry about the whole, seeing you naked thing. It really was an accident."

"I know. It wasn't all your fault. Besides you apologized already…"

"So, what exactly DID make you snap like that back in the alley?"

"Oh, it was nothing, just, I don't know." She started sounding flustered. "I guess I'm just, protective."

Yup, thought Beast Boy, this REALLY wasn't Raven. He had never seen her nervous before. She quickly took out his thermometer, and without even looking at it said "All better!" with a fake smile. She did a quick incantation and with a black flash his back suddenly felt better. She lifted him up, kissed him on the cheek, and started pushing him out the door.

"Huh, wait, WAH, Raven, what… wait, stop pushing, why didn't you just do that in the first… did you just..?" But he didn't have a chance. He was out the door already and she was closing it saying "Your welcome, hope you feel better!" Then the door slammed in his face, just like the times she had done it in anger.

'What was THAT,' Beast Boy thought to himself… 'wait, did she just kiss me?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven started splashing water on her face from the Basin in the corner of her room. What had happened to her? She couldn't be feeling like that towards Beast Boy, she couldn't be. It didn't even make sense, much less be possible. 'No,' she thought to herself. 'I'm just still jumpy from transforming today. That's all. I can't be attracted to someone. Who knows what it would do to my powers. My subconscious isn't THAT stupid.' And she decided that settled it. She went to meditate for half an hour, and then decided to go join the others. She really was fine. She seemed more in control. The idea of Beast Boy seemed silly now. 'He's just Beast Boy, with the cute gr-…' … this would take some work. She shouldn't let herself fall for this.

As she walked out the door in her normal attire, she didn't notice anything, but there was a shape stirring in the shadows. At first, it looked like two red eyes, and then a wide, sinister grin…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooo, spookyyyyy…

I apologize, short, but liked it ending here rather than somewhere later. Didn't plan on writing this till tomorrow, but got bored tonight. Review please…


	5. One more thing

Number five, but this one is taking a break from the Titans. Decided I should start to introduce the part of the main story arc that DOESN'T involve Romance. This is part general after all. Don't worry, it will still be exciting… or at least kinda interesting to read and wonder about. And now is as good as a place as any, just to give you all some suspense. I don't own Teen Titans, but they aren't in this one all that much anyway. Hope you like it :) It's necessary anyway. Contest at the end, if that's any incentive…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he walked out of the mental hospital on the edge of town, down the long, winding road and through the lane of trees, he began to sing to himself. The specific song was from an opera, possibly his rendition of the opening song of Carmen. His deep harmonic voice made it necessary for him to change keys, so it was hard to tell. Just as he began breaking into a faster part of the song, he got a call on his cell phone.

"Hello?" he muttered, his voice still sounding as deep and slightly musical. But it wasn't because he was still singing. Whenever he spoke, it seemed to have a soothing effect on people around him. It was quite a good distraction.

"Well Barsidious? Did it go as planned?" asked another voice. This one very curt, sharp, and demanding, but oddly quiet. It expected respect without asking for it.

"Peeerfectly sir. It worked out better than we could have hoped, even with our hired help losing his mind."

"So we got the battle intelligence on these four?"

"And more. Despite Slipstream's going insane, the information was easy to find."

"I wonder if we could rope that girl into working with us. Its that or she dies with them."

"She never will. She is too loyal, though somewhat withdrawn."

"Well, his fate doesn't matter, especially because of his disobedience. His purpose was to engage and disappear, not lose."

"There was something interesting that will make our job easier. According to the sanity I managed to… extract… from our friend Skyler, the girl only truly showed her demonic colors when he threatened to kill the one they call Beast Boy. It was then that darkness took over. He noticed that the boy also reacted like this, but only by furiously wasting all his strength. I might be able to find a way to play what appears to be a romance to our advantage. As teenagers, they will have enough trouble dealing with what they call love. Do I have permission?"

"Yes, this will make things interesting. Minds are your area of expertise Barsidious, play with the two to your hearts content."

"Thank you, sir. This will be of great help to me."

"However, your experiment shall not get in the way of your other tasks. First at hand is eliminating Slipstream before he can talk to anyone else. Until the right moment, we can't be exposed. Our friend Skyler will die, am I understood?"

"I have already taken care of the hit man. At 11:12 tonight he will go insane, and be gunned down by the guards."

"Good. There is a wait before we make a next step. Take this time to do what you will with the lovebirds. If there is such a thing at 17. It is time to hang up. Tread carefully Barsidious. Do not force a direct confrontation. I don't doubt you abilities to handle a few kids, but I need to be there, or we will have lost a useful hit man for nothing. Goodbye Barsidious."

"Yes sir," he said with a smile. There was a click, and the line was dead. The boss was so strange and hurried sounding. He should relax, everything will work out. Before long anyway. Until then, he had… research… to do. He chuckled to himself as he spoke, almost sang aloud, "It's going to be a beautiful morning, Ha Ha, yes, a BEAUTIFUL morning…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he hung up with Barsidious, he sighed. The man was either clueless, or very confident. Quite possibly for good reason. He had only heard rumors. He had no idea how strong Barsidious White truly was. He had met him in person only once. But he also knew, at least he assumed, that the girl had higher limits than even Slipstream had seen. For all he knew though, Barsidious could be more capable than him. He had no idea why the strange man who saw himself as more of a mental expert then anything else agreed to the deal. Usually in conspiracies all sides working together are plotting with and against each other to get an advantage. Maybe Barsidious planned on getting ahead after all. Either way, he had something else coming. He had no idea that he was as expendable as Skyler had been. The role of being the mastermind meant you needed to hold all the cards. He happened to have one that Barsidious didn't. If he needed it, he would use. Otherwise, it would stay hidden. Either way, he would get what he wanted. He could not, unlike their hit man, be double-crossed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mhm, that's it for this update, also a kinda short one, but I thought this ought to stand-alone too.

Contest: first person to message me where I got the name Barsidious White from will be included in this fan fic. The original character Barsidious white from by (yes, a book) is part of my character. I also combined him with Baron Samedi from James bond, and a few elements I came up with as well to make MY Barsidious. You'll need to send your first name in the message as well, or at least what you want me to use in the story. And as an added note, Amaxing can't enter, since I have already told him, incase he remembers. Don't worry dude, ill fit you in too :)

That's all for now. REVIEW PLEASE. I have a BUNCH of views, and only two people have reviewed. (one twice, thank you Agent of the Divine One : You are awesome). Come on, keep up.


	6. that old black mistletoe

hm, i need something more interesting for this intro...

o, this is my last update for a few days, gonna be away, so im gonna make this one long, give you plenty to read. and i did change this to T for a reason. I dont plan on having Beast Boy and raven 'do it.' Right now anyway. Just thouhgt id point that out. Keep reivewing thouhg, and ill still keep it interesting to read, and keep pervy stuff going. take it a bit farther. Since the ratings are what we think it oughta be, I think my story is fine for teens. Its not worse than plenty of animes anyway :)... and btw, I dont own the characters, if that wasnt obvious already. Thanks to those of you who review, keep it up. Onward, over hill, under stream, to grandmothers house we go!!!!!!!

BTW

character themes. Beast Boy is Lazy Eye by Silversun pickups. Raven is The Words 'Best Friends' become redefined by Chiodos. I think those kinda suited them

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, you should come over and look at this news report," called Robin to the general area of the kitchen. Everyone filed over. As they all crowded around the couch where Robin was sitting, Beast Boy noticed that Raven was next to him all of a sudden, even though he didnt see her there a minute ago. She had glanced at him, and he tried to stop himself from going red, so he made himself busy playing with the remote. When he looked over again, she was either pretending she didn't look, or he was imagining things. Either way, she was reading her novel again. He noticed she was almost finished. He was paying attention to her, and not to the buttons on the remote.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing. Go back to channel eight! Hurry!"

"Heh, sorry..." It was back to the news soon enough. The headline seemed to be about a mental hospital outside town. 'Here at the Jump City Asylum, there has been some horrifying news. A patient, suspected to be the one that caused the interuption to the parade saved by the Teen Titans, seemed to go berserk. At 11:12 P.M., he attacked and severly hurt two gaurds, attempting to attack a third to escape. He had to be gunned down, as he was threatening the life of all three gaurds, and would have only cause more panic if he escaped. After this short break, we will be back with an interview with the head doctor here, as to discover what may have caused this attack, and to see if it is a possible risk with any other patients-...' Robin flipped the TV screen off.

"Something doesn't seem right here. Raven, I don't remember anyone you've asaulted demonically becoming violent. They only babble for a while, and really dont do much moving at all."

"Yes, something else is going on here. Probably foul play. But who would want him dead?"

"Maybe the people that hired him?" Cyborg threw in. "Didn't want him talking?"

"Well then it wasn't Hive. They send students, not hitmen. And they have more subvert ways of dealing with failures. It almost seems like they wanted us to see what happened to him."

"Well," Starfire added, "We cannot solve anything by wondering. I suggest we leave the morbid things for tomorow. Its late, lets just relax. Eat sweet things, and, um... Robin, can you come help me with something downstairs? It's something I found while shopping I am having trouble lifting."

"Um, sure? What is it?" Robin asked as the two walked off. Cyborg started to chuckle to himself.

Raven went back to her tea and her book. Cyborg was eating something and reading a technical manual for some type of gun he was going to build into his arm. Beast Boy just sat down near Raven, not really paying attention to much else. Things had been more or less back to normal between the two of them. The only difference he noticed was that she was warmer to him, and seemed to act different when he was around. In some ways she seemed to be holding back, but was a bit nicer, and smiled more at him. She had more skip in her step without knowing it. He wondered what he should get her for Christmas, since it was only a few days away. He already had gifts for everyone else, but wanted to think of something special for her. He wished he could read her mind instead of the other way around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven wasn't taking in a word of her book. She wasn't even sure what she was thinking to begin with. She hadn't been able to concentrate at all. She didn't know what was wrong. She wanted to deny with her mind what her heart was insisting, but wasn't doing well. Having emotions linked to powers wasn't easy. She was starting to enertain the idea of just letting it all go, but knew that would just be chaos, she was sure. She needed something or someone to talk to who could help. The only person that came to mind was Robin. Speaking of Robin...

"Cyborg, why did Starfire need Robin's help? She can use superhuman strength when she's flying, and Robin is only human."

"Well, you know earlier how we were all out before the incident with Slipstream? Robin didn't go to Gotham after all. His bike never left the garage. I think he was out with Starfire on a date. They were already there when he attacked, and the mall she goes to is across town."

This seemed to snap Beast Boy to more attention.

"WHAT!? Why didn't they tell us? We always knew there was something going on between them."

Raven beat Cyborg to an answer. "Well, its their buisness Beast Boy, they can tell us when they're ready."

He sighed, mumbled a "whatever" and slumped down again in his chair. Raven would usually find that rude, but it didn't actually bother her at all. Something was seriously wrong. Beast Boy was fun to be around, but he was also annoying plenty of times. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? If she wasn't so good at keeping her cool, she would be pacing right now. She just hoped none of it showed on her face. Why was it so hard to focus all of a sudden, it just didn't make sense. Controlling emotions is what she's done her whole life, why is that making things worse now? Not that she was probably feeling anything towards Beast Boy anyway, she said to herself. 'I'm just tired.'

Still, she decided to talk to Robin or someone who she could trust. Or maybe even someone who knew about her powers, like... then it hit her. She had a magician she could consult whenever she wanted in her room. She told everyone goodnight, tried not to focus to long on Beast Boy, who was half asleep now already, and went back to her room. After she closed the door and made sure it was locked and sound proof, she took out Malchior's book. She would probably regret this, but had to do something. She focused her esence into the astral realm, and soon was in a blank multicolored plane with a black dragon chained to what looked like nothing, but even with his mouth tied shut. She doubted he would even be able to move, he was so tangled.

'Malchior,' she communicated telepathically, 'I don't enjoy seeing you again anymore than you do to me. I'll be quick and make this painless. How would my powers be affected by feelings for another person?'

'And why should I help you at all? You re-trapped me in this prison.'

'I'm not here to bargin. Are you going to answer me, or should I remind you that I can do much worse than bind you in a book. Do the words hellfire and Brimstone mean anything in your mind?'

'So, are we in love then Raven?' he asked, resigned to cooperating without any other choice.

'Answer the question.'

'I see, afraid to admit it to yourself?'

'I am not in love. I keep withdrawn from people to not become attatched, because it would cause me to lose control. I want to know how I can calm my mind.'

'Denial is the sincerest form of flattery,' he taunted. 'If you don't believe me, why dont you ask the denisen that is sharing your room? Now BEGONE!'

And using a power Raven didn't know was possible while he was bound, her forced her back to her dimension.

'Shows what dragons know. I can't be in love. I'm just confused from all thats been going on. What did he mean by the denisen sharing my room anyway?'

As she looked around, Raven didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She saw book shelves, mirror, bed, carpter, closet, mistletoe... mistltoe? Why was there mistletoe in here? As she floated upwards to examine it closer, she saw that it was shimmer purple, red, and black. Almost like it was made of energy. She reached out to touch it. The minute she did, it was like she left her body. She kept seeing random flashes of Beast Boy, just images in her memory bank from her whole time here. In between it was darkness everywhere. She couldn't even move. Like she was only a pair of eyes. It seemed to go forever, untill she finally fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning, with a headache as bad as a horrible hangover. She didn't drink often, and not just becuase it was illegal ar her age. She didn't hold alcohol well. Even Starfire could out drink her. But that wasn't important now. As she began to stir and she started to slowly remember what happened to her last night, she noticed that she wasnt in her bed. Or even her room. She looked around, and saw white and green walls, with several band and videogame posters all over the walls. There was as much trash imaginable on the floor mixed with clothes strewn everywhere. The room rung a bell, but she couldnt remember what. As she looked next to her on the bed, she remembered what. This was Beast Boy's room. Beast Boy was sleeping right next to her, and the position they were in one might have called spooning. After the shock just started setting in, she stifled the reaction to scream, and ran from the room, slamming the door behind her. She heard Beast Boy wake up as she did, he might have seen her run out of the room, but she didnt care at this point.

Now she rememberd. She touched the weird object on her cieling after talking with Malchior. 'Never touch glowing black mistletoe again,' she told herself as she put her cloak back on in her own room. At least she wasn't naked this time. She only wondered how she had ended up in Beast Boy's room. She thouhgt it only made her see visions. It looked like it controlled her body too. It had strangely dissapeared from her cieling. She had the odd feeling it was alive.

She was afraid to face Beast Boy, since she knew he saw her run out of his room. She only hoped all she did while possesed was cuddle. She was disgusted, and continued to try to deny feelings for him. Something must be interfearing, she wouldn't have done that on her own. Maybe Malchior knew something she didn't. Only time and scanning the whole Titan tower would tell. She couldn't be feeling like that for Beast Boy. She protested no to the part of her that said yes, and walked out of the room for breakfast. She forgot to meditate, but decided there were more important things, like damage control.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had some fun with this one too. Hope you liked it, and ill update when I get back. Cya all. and review please. just keep on keeping on...

when i DO get back, ill be going over all my documents to fix spelling and grammar mistakes in stuff ive written so far.


	7. psycho, groupy, possessed and crazy

the thrilling, chilling, chapter 7... or so I hope. time for a plot twist :). this one will have less titans, but i might work them in halfway throuhg, maybe not. depends on how it looks like itll flow. i went through and tried to fix up my older chapters a bit, so they look more professional. if you happen to be reading throuhg and see something, please tell me though. props to all that review, and i know more are reading then reviewing, MUCH more. i can see the number of hits people. review please if you havent already. nobody has answered my thing from chapter 5 either, im gonna need a name soon. i suggest googling the name, that will probably work. time for the fun part of the other half of the story. the romance is going fine i think. ONWARD. back to... Barsidious, hehe.'

I was going to wait for this later on, but decided to do it earlier and make it more even with the romance part. I am trying to work in suggestions by reviewers, so keep it up...

long one. longest so far, word count wise. important one too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A FEW HOURS AGO DURING THE DEAD OF NIGHT

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What have you DONE!?"

"But sir," Barsidious said smugly, "I was only following orders."

"You were toying with them before I even gave the orders you IMBECILE!"

"You didn't give much direction as to when, simply soon. The past is soon by, sir. It didn't have effect untill recently."

"You are not toying with ME are you Barsidious?"

"I wouldn't DREAM of it sir," he said with a smirk.

"I shouldn't have to remind you to check yourself, Mr. White. I hired you, and can dispose of you if I see fit."

"I should remind you, Emmaus, who I am, and the position you came to me in."

The old man stiffened. "How do you know my name?"

"How did I not?" he asked, more to himself than the old man. He was an odd character.

"I will have no more of this. You are terminated. Your services have already been completed as it were."

"Then I will take my leave," he said with a clairvoyant grin and a bow

"I don't know when I mentioned you leaving at all, Barsidious. You have quite a reputation. Mine will surely increase as well, after killing you."

"Is that so?"

Emmaus quickly removed his right hand from the coat pocket of his black suit jacket it had not left since the beginning of their meeting. As it pointed open palmed at Barsidious, who was watching with mild interest, it began to become clear and shining, as if it was a luminescent chameleon. He gripped down as if squeezing all the air that was in his palm. Barsidious's eyes flashed so fast Emmaus didn't even notice, but he was still affected. He felt like all the air was being choked out of his throat, but he didn't feel any hands around his neck. Emmaus could only affect his vital organs, such as a windpipe by sending mental suggestions to the nerves. This would be easier than he thought. Before deciding to conserve his breath, he spilled out in a choked voice, "so you will try and mentally choke another psychic?"

"Wait, another psychic? I thought-..." His words were cut off. Suddenly, the attack had been reversed, and strengthened. This man had reversed his strongest wave of the human puppet abiity while speaking. He thought Barsidious was only a magic user. Emmaus began to surrender himself to death, but it didn't come, no matter how much he tried to calm his mind, as if White wouldn't let him die. Choking was not an easy way to go, why couldn't just end? As he tried a third time to slip away, it finally stopped. Someone had grabbed him from behind. He looked, and it was Barsidious. He seemed to find himself and attempted to run forward and initiate his chameleon-like psychic shield and escape when he ran into Barsidious again. Almost screaming silently from a fear that was beyond anything he had felt before, possibly being controlled by Barsidious, he turned and ran backwards into the Barsidious behind him. There were two? It was all becoming a daze, like he was hallucinating and losing his mind. The one behind him held him in a full nelson easily. He was very strong. The other replied, "Time for a test, Emmaus." He began laughing deeply, while staring straight into Emmaus's eyes. Emmaus started to fade from consiousness as he saw himself flying down a dark tunnel into what seemed like another version of the room he was inside already.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Barsidious walked out of the warehouse into an alley and changed back from his metal skull mask, hat, and cloak to his street clothes he reflected on how easy all this had been. The old man had such a large ego, it seemed easy and nesseary to bring him down a notch. It was all falling into place better than he could hope for. Emmaus wasn't really needed at all, but he knew it would make things more interesting later one when it came time to deal with them both. A puppet was always useful. And disposable, as he thought back to Skyler. Or even the most important thing as he reflected on Raven. It was like chess, all falling into place. Only a few more moves left on his part, and then to watch the fun. 'You will be free soon, my love.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK-TO-THE-TITANS

TIME: in a few hours later the next morning, the exact time we left off with Raven.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Raven walked down the hall, she started to try and think of a cover story or some reason she could give for what happened. None came. As she started to think more, she began to remember some of what she did when she was possessed or sleepwalking or whatever that thing made her do. She had gone into Beast Boy's room, and they had been talking, but she couldn't remember any of what it was about. They had been just sitting, talking, and laughing for what looked like hours without ever having done it. She could even see it in her minds eye like she really did it. It seemed as if someone implanted the memories. She wished, but it looked like they were real. She really hoped nothing too hard to explain happened. What she meant was, 'I hope nothing too hard to lie about.' If only she could remeber anything, and how they ended up sleeping together... 'no, that MUST be wrong. Even possessed, I know I couldn't have done THAT. Beast Boy can be annoying, but I trust him to not take things that far, even if I was messed up. We probably just fell asleep talking. He cuddles with anything he can touch when he sleeps anyway.' She started to smile without thinking as she pictured him with the stuffed bear Starfire had snuck in to his room. She caught herself quickly, and remembered that she didn't have any feelings for Beast Boy other than a friend. She couldn't, it was just stupid.

She was lucky, and he didn't beat her out. If he had, he would have certainly said something to someone. She didn't even want BEAST BOY to know this happened, much less anyone else. Maybe he would have some strange amnesia too. She didn't remember coming into his room, there could have been more than one piece of the black substance. That would make sense. Or at least, that would make her feel better. She started making her morning jinseng tea, and hoped for the best. That was really all she could do at this point. Now she was starting to lose her cool. On Christmas eve, of all times. It looked like her powers weren't acting up though. Or so she hoped...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Beast Boy woke up, his eyes were very foggy, like always. What a night. His head hurt a bit, but it wasn't too bad. Just a morning headache. He vaguely remembered something great happening last night, but he couldn't think of what. When he was more awake it would be easier, sometimes he even had trouble remembering his name in the mornings. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he started to realize there was another body in his bed, pressed up against him like they had been cuddling while asleep. And that body happened to be Raven, sleeping soundly and even slightly smiling. Instead of making a shocked loud noise, he just sat there and watched her sleep, one of the few times he ever saw her smile. She was really cute. He wasn't awake enough to wonder why she was in his bed, and realized she would skin him alive when she woke up. 'Oh well,' he thought as he laid his head down, for now, it was nice. As he closed his eyes, she started to stir, and without wanting to he fell back asleep before she noticed anything.

When he woke up again, she was running out of the room and slamming the door. Now he was suspicious. More like curious about how and why Raven was in his bed, and if she would be angry at him when he didn't THINK he did anything. He hoped anyway. It didn't sound like him to have tried something with her like that, and he didn't think he had been drinking. Either way, it was a great way to start the morning, he thought with a smile. 'It's gonna be a good day, Tater...'--(Authors note/ props to Ron White. Without his comedy, I wouldnt have that AMAZING line. My fan fics are good advertising, look at all the names I'm dropping)

While he was still waking up and eating some pizza he found in a box in his room, he started to gain his short term memory back. Raven had walked into his room in just her jumpsuit, in what seemed like a little of a daze. She didn't even knock like her usual habit. She was always very formal. Until last night. She barged in just before he got in bed, eyes half glazed over, and walking a bit stiffly. She still talked, but it was in a bit of a monotone. He thought she was maybe sleepwalking, but she moved too smoothly. She just walked in, and asked how he was. It came as a shock, but he answered, and before long they were just talking for hours. Laughing, Raven actually told a joke, and just acting like two normal kids. Not the half demon and result of a failed experiement that they were. He could tell something was a bit wrong, she wasn't acting herself. He asked several times, but she waved it off and said she was fine. It definately wasn't her. Before he knew it, she had fallen asleep right in his arms, in the middle of a sentance. He knew she wasn't in her right mind, and was afraid to move her. Then he accidently fell asleep too. He didn't remember much of what they talked about, but remembered enough to know that it was mostly trivial, and that he now knew what to get her for Christmas. That was if she would face him again. His only hope was that maybe she had been in some kind of trance. While that was bad, it meant she wouldn't remember anything, and he'd have someone to fight to defend her, which might win her back. 'As long as she didn't have to save me again,' he thought sadly.

Wait... DAMN, he really did need to get her present. It was Christmas eve already too, why had he put this off. He was glad he knew what to get her, but he could only some shops were open where we could find it. He bolted from his bed, dropped his pizza, re-thought that and finished the pizza, and decided to say hi to everyone and go hurry and buy her gift so he could get it ready in time. That last thing he should do now was not get her a gift. He didn't even have time to wonder what she got for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Raven was sitting there listening to Starfire talking to Robin across the room about some holiday in Tamaran and Cyborg making fun of it behind her back, Beast Boy bolted down the hall into the Kitched and towards the door. He started to say hi to everyone, and then he looked at Raven, made a sound that was something like "urk," and fell over, running into the wall.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Yea, whats the hurry, man?" called Cyborg from behind Starfire. Both were using this as an excuse to hide their laughter at Cyborg's playing around.

"Oh, yea, I'm fine. I gotta head out and see somebody in town, heh..." He just stood there awkwardly, glancing at Raven while everyone else turned back to their buisness.

As he stood there and walked over, she couldn't decided how much to look at him, so ended up glancing back and forth noticably, and obviously nervously. She knew she looked a bit rattled, but she didn't care right now. As he walked up, she decided to talk first. She knew he had at least seen her run out of his room.

"Uhm, Beast Boy, I just wanted to explain why I was in your room. You see, I heard a noise, and-..." she started.

But Beast Boy interupted. "Look, Raven, I know you were in the bed, I woke up for a minute before you did, and then fell back asleep."

Honesty looked like it would be best at this point. "Oh. Well, then I don't know what happened, and its really bothering me. I don't remember anything past 10:00 last night. I think I got in some kind of trance when I touched something I found in my room." She made sure to keep quiet and look normal, so the others didn't try to listen in.

"I could tell, you were acting a bit, well, weird. Too nice and giggly, I knew something was wrong, hah."

She actually almost smiled a bit at that. "So, what exactly happened? I'm just really worried, like I'm losing control or something. I feel like I'm losing my mind, and I don't know why. I'm just worried that we might have accidently-..."

"Don't worry," he interupted again, "nothing happened. I was in my right mind, I could tell something was wrong." This was more serious than Beast Boy usually was, she noticed. "We just talked, mostly about trivial things, you laughed alot and even made a few jokes, and then mid sentace you almost came to your right mind but fell asleep right there on top of me. I must have ended up nodding off then too. I'm really sorry, but it was late. You didn't come into my room untill about 12:00. I really hope this isn't too awkward, I have no clue what happened."

"No," she sighed, "It's is normal fine. Awkward lately. I can't tell why things are so strange all of a sudden. Lets just forget about last night, it was probably just me accidently initiating a trance or something after all."

"Yea, alright. Well, I'm gonna go into town, but I'll see you later... I mean today, not tonight again, I... you get the idea." He gave an award winning grin, and ran out the door.

She decided to follow him. She saw from his surface thoughts something about getting a present. She was actually glad he put things off, since the present was probably inspired but what they talked about. She had to know what she may have told him. She told everyone else that she was going to the bookstore and a poetry reading, and walked out after him. What was she doing? She decided that she could be crazy once a year. She initiated her soul self, and teleported to town square. Beast Boy was already here. Now to blend in and find where he was, and what he was buying for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Beast Boy was walking around town square, he was thinking that, even if it WAS a trance she initiated by accident, it would still have run off her subconcious. And when she fell asleep especially, it was completely willing...

And also, if she lost conciousness at 10:00, what did she do for two hours?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yea, thats something. you will find out all this really will mean in the end-- "it doesnt even matter... " (fades off into Lincoln Park land).

Thank you for reading and review if you havent at least once already if its not too much trouble. Another big thank you to reviewers, I dont want to dissapoint you. and i apologize if it showed, but i was listening to various hawthorne heights songs the whole time I was writing this.


	8. its a gift

Hmm, this is where I say I don't own Teen Titans… okay, done. Chapter 8 is coming up any second now. Keep it up, to all people that review, and people that make the show :. Mhm, time for some stalking action, some trickery, and some demons ;. LETS GO!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Raven wandered around the back rows or the large bookstore, she decided she would maybe look somewhere else. She got sidetracked reading, and knew Beast Boy wouldn't know what to get her here. He might be back at the Tower already, she had been reading a while. But the book she was holding had passages about the Apocalypse, and it was interesting. She saw an illustration of a demon flying around with a pitchfork…

"Cool."

There was another about witchcraft, but it looked a bit more boring. She seemed to be in the gothic book section. That would explain why it was in the back, and she was the only one here. Beast Boy DEFINITELY wouldn't come here. He probably went to the mall, not Waldermann's. She put down the book about demons with a picture of the succubus Lilith, and walked out the door. The streets were fairly crowded, there was lot of last minute shopping going around. She hoped Beast Boy didn't find her, or she'd have more explaining to do. She was still in denia-… 'No, not denial. I don't have any feelings for Beast Boy. My own brain is against me.'

The next one she decided to search for him in was a large department store across the street. She couldn't search for him mentally, there were too many people. She could only hope it wasn't something that suggested she had told him anything important… or anything personal. She was wandering around the jewelry section, because that's usually what men get women, it was a start. He wasn't there, so she began walking by, but she noticed something. She didn't usually have much taste for jewelry, but she saw a pair of black, red, and silver earrings she really liked. They looked pearl, and were shaped like teardrops. She remembered the price, to see if she could afford them and come back some time. As she walked on through the store, she couldn't help feeling like she was being watched. She swatted at a fly that flew away from the food court. Still felt watched, so it wasn't the fly. Maybe she was getting paranoid.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was possibly Beast Boy's first stroke of genius ever. One subject Raven and he talked about last night was magic. The part he remembered the best were charms. You could get an object charmed to do anything. He had the perfect idea for a charm to put on a gift for Raven, one that he knew existed, but needed an object. So, there he was. A proverbial and literal fly on the fall. He made sure Raven was out of sight, and flew into a secluded corner to turn back into a human. Or what looked a bit human anyway. 'Still green with pointy ears…'

He walked up to the counter, and saw the earrings she must have been looking at. They were definitely her taste, that's for sure. But they would look good on her. Black, red, silver, and teardrop shaped. He mine as well give it a try anyway. They were a bit expensive, but he had plenty of money. Now, to head to the magic shop he already found to get them charmed. This would be the hard part. Raven might notice that magic had been used, and would catch on. He wasn't sure how much she could feel magic in the air. His only hope was that, as he could tell from last night, her emotions were confused enough that she might have less control over her powers. He still didn't know how she felt about him, but he was going to find out today, that's for sure.

He ran out of the store, then two blocks down, and down a back alley. He made sure to enter the store quietly, and walked up to the wizard at the counter. A tall, African-American man wearing a white trench coat, black suit shirt underneath, white leather pants, a white top hat with a black stripe, and a metal skull mask covering all of his face above his lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was stumped. She had looked all over the shopping district she knew Beast Boy always went to, but couldn't find him anywhere, it was almost like he had vanished into a back alley. As she walked past a glass display of the bookstore she was in earlier, she passed her reflection. Only it wasn't her reflection. It was some type of demoness that almost resembled a vampire. This didn't shock Raven, not much really could, but it was very strange. It seemed like she had seen it before, but the image faded very quickly, and was replaced by her own again. Something was wrong, like there was someone watching her. Before she knew it, some type of irrational fear took over her body, like it was being generated from somewhere. She couldn't think, walk, or even stand up straight. All she could do was feel some silent terror that seemed to come out of nowhere. Her powers were going out of control. Her body was slowly turning into shadow; it was working up from her hips at the moment. Her eyes were turning black as large tentacles of shadow were flying around from her back, throwing things on the street, knocking people over, and even causing wormholes in buildings. All the while a deep, evil, smooth sounding laughter echoed in her ears. A few more seconds and she would have turned all out demon. Fear was the emotion that could cause the most damage uncontrolled. That one Halloween was perfect evidence.

She had teleported the first place she thought of to get away from people. She got out her communicator once in the alley next to the bookstore to call the Titans before she finished transforming. Monsters were starting to summon around her as well. Eyes were coming out of the shadows for demonic looking creatures of every shape and size. The Titans could turn her back without causing to much damage if they were aware in enough time. As she turned it on, she realized the fear had disappeared. The shadows were disengaging, the monsters disappearing, and her body was returning to normal. She started trying to calm her hyperventilating incase there was another onslaught, so she could hold it back. It didn't come. Whatever caused the fear was done. The laughter was still ringing, but that was a side effect. It was almost too quiet to hear. She saw an image of her mind of some man in a white overcoat and a top hat with a skull mask, but then it disappeared. She realized this appeared for a split second in her reflection before her normal one returned, and that caused the terror that sprung up. She couldn't find a name with telepathy, but she recognized the presence. It was like with the demoness she saw, she couldn't place the feeling.

A door opened at one end of the alley. When the person walked out and turned around, they didn't see Raven. She had teleported again, and was at the top of the building. The panic on the streets had calmed down. No one had gotten a good look at her, so they wouldn't know it was Raven. That press was the last thing the Titans needed. This time or year things were slower, so they didn't have as much chance to impress people by saving the city. As the person walked out of the shadows of the alley, she saw that it was Beast Boy. He looked to his left and right, as if making sure no one saw him, turned into an eagle, and flew off. She made herself invisible so that he wouldn't see her flying away.

When he was back at the tower, which she could see in the distance, she become visible again, and floated down to the alley floor. She opened the door to the shop, and found that it was a magickal store. Not one she used the most, but she liked the talisman's here. She wondered how Beast Boy could have found this, much less known what to get her here. At least this was a relief. They must have talked about magick when she was possessed. It didn't show that he knew anything important. She walked out, and decided to go to that poetry reading after all. She hadn't lied when she said there was one across town. A few minutes and several hundred blocks later, she slowed down and landed on a more deserted street across from the store. There, on top of the bookstore, was the man she had seen in her vision, mask, coat, and all. He simply smiled at her, and evaporated into black smoke. In her mind, she heard the word, 'soon.'

Now she was very shaken. That wasn't a vision, he was actually real. That meant he was somehow stalking her, and had controlled the burst of terror that almost made her destroy the street and turn demon. He even knew that fear would do it easier and more efficiently than anger. He must be a powerful telepath to say the LEAST. And he planned on seeing her again. It must have something to do with that demoness. She would research it after the poetry reading. The last thing she was worried about at the moment was whether Beast Boy had gotten the wrong idea from something she might have said. It couldn't be true after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy was very lucky today. As he hid her gift in the pile of garbage in his room he knew no one would touch, he reflected on how nice the clerk at the magic store had been. The man had even found him on the street, as if reading his thoughts, and showed him where the store was. "Future magicians like you should know where to get supplied," he said with a wink. He had a very deep, soothing voice too. Beast Boy could tell he was a good guy. The man even suggested he charm an object for Raven. He let Beast Boy decide what. This was where Beast Boy's stroke of genius resulting from him not giving her enough information came from. Yea, he was glad there were some nice people left in the world. More people should be like that Mr. White.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oooooo, getting twisted, sorta. yup, chrismas eve, and trust me, this is going to be a long day. at least two more chapters. also an exciting day. What does it all mean, and why is Beast Boy so easy to fool? youll see, and you already knew the second one didnt you?...

thanks to everyone who has reivewed, and to people who even read them. i have fun writing these, and i try not to dissapoint.


	9. two swinging guys

well, sorry its been so long since an update. with school starting ive been busy, but ive got a long weekend, so i think i can pump out two chapters for you. This next one is more of a fun one, just some events at the tower while BB + rae are in town. I'm gonna have some fun with this one. hope you enjoy. o, and im figuring you know i dont own teen titans. should have been obvious if you read any of my disclaimers. anyway, well, heres the chapter.

and might not be the longest one, but its enjoyable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin, why can't we just blast this little piece of sh-..." muttered Cyborg before being cut off by what turned out to be one of his backup arms knocking him over. "GREAT, now its been in MY room. What is this thing anyway?!"

Robin, who had been busy dodging the couch, answered, "Because it would damage the tower. If it were that simple, we would have done it already. If you miss, then we have to replace ANOTHER wall."

"Yea, well if we don't catch the thing soon, we're gonna have even more damage. Its just casing havok for no reason," he said after taking a swipe at the flying black shadow.

"It didn't start untill you attacked it first!"

"It's a demonic cupid monster. What would you have done!?"

"Um," Starfire cut it, "I hate to interupt your arguing, but he is no longer in the room." She had been flying up by the cieling, being pretty much ignored by the monster. It was only interested in attacking the males. She would have helped, but she didn't want to get in the way. It was trashing the building but not really all that dangerous. It was actually kind of cute, in her opinion.

"Where?"

"Down that hallway, towards the gym."

"Great, now it can through my weights at us," Cyborg complained while the three of them ran off down the hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A BIT EARLIER, AFTER RAVEN LEFT...

The three titans left were all sitting around the tower, when they started hearing crashing noises from Raven's room. Though they were afraid from previous experiences going there, they knew they had to check it out. Instead of that helping, it released the little terror into the rest of the building. It was a demon cupid, only with fairly incredible strenght and speed. It hadn't yet used the large bow on its back. It was the size of a normal baby, but had a toothy grin, and could fly. They had been attempting to catch it this whole time, but because they wanted to not damage the tower more than it already was, they tried to not use full attacks. They weren't sure how to catch it, but they could improvise, they hoped. Nets, they had already seen, dont seem to work well. Unfortunately, they tried again in the gym. Leaving them about...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was smart, Boy Blunder."

"Yea, well I didn't hear you coming up with ideas. So I tried something new."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEW!!??? We already knew that didn't work, it can catch nets!"

"I hadn't tried from below yet and catching it off gaurd."

"Yea, well how did that work for you?"

"Quiet, both of you," spoke up Starfire. "Now is not the time to be arguing. We are tied up here handing from the cieling, and getting angry at each other will not help."

And tied up they were. The demon had caught the net, and flew around them, hanging them from a light fixture. He actually wasn't destroying anything in the weight room, only vandalizing Beast Boy's treadmill. Now he had started floating around, staring at them. Almost like he was admiring his work. Or their stupidity. It was not obvious how intelligent this thing was.

"Okay, team, is there anything we can do to get out of this?"

"No, you seem to have used your flame resistant nets. My powers will not burn it away," Starfire sighed out.

"And I'm held too tight to active anything to cut this, if it would even work. This things made of steel, isnt it?"

"Yea. Its a good net, works pretty well."

"We noticed, Robin," Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Look on the brightside," Starfire said with a smile. "He is no longer trying to hurt us. Only taking out his bow to... oh."

The demon had finally drawn the bow on his back, placed an arrow with a heart-shaped spearpoint on the end, and aimed it at the three tied up and hanging from the cieling. They looked at each other, and simultaneously screamed and begun rocking back and forth. It may be cupid, but the arrow looked sharp.

As they swung back and forth, the cupid was attempting to aim, but was having trouble. Their adreniline started kicking in, and the swinging was almost too fast to follow. The demon fired a shot, but missed. The arrow evaportated on the wall behind them, and in its place was a piece of black, purple, and red mistletoe. The colors were swirling, as if it was alive.

"You know guys," Cyborg muttered while the black, demon cupid reloaded, "that looks alot like those monsters Raven breeds when she either denies or has intense emotion." After dodging a second arrow, he continued. "Remeber last halloween, with her being afriad from that movie? Maybe something going on with her created this thing. It had to come from somewhere."

After a bit of swinging to keep the cupid misfiring, Robin took over. "But when she was afraid, there were swarms of monsters. Why only one cupid thing?"

"Different emotion, different powers? Its just an idea. And if its true, somebodies gotta talk to her. And that things been locked in her room, you can't tell me she hasn't noticed already. She needs to keep us up to speed."

"But first," Robin added, singlehandedly swinging the three of them to avoid another arrow, further aggravating the monster, "we have to catch or kill the thing. Otherwise we might never have a chance."

"So, any bright ideas?" Cyborg asked as they began to swing in their usual pattern. But the last arrow never came. Come to think of it, where did Starfire go?

Down, playing with the demon. She was so thin she was able to slip out, and was playing with it like it was some infant or a toddler. "Oh, you are so cute, yes you are," she giggled while scrathing its stomach. It responded by making a high pitched, baby sounding laugh.

"Uhm, Starfire, could you get us down, and play with your new friend who trashed our whole building later?"

Though it was just such an odd thing, Robin couldn't help admiring how warm Starfire was at times like this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Beast Boy flew into his room and finished hiding the gift, he walked out into the hallway. His first thought was spoken outloud.

"WHAT HAPPENED!!!??!!?" The whole hallway and living room looked like a warzone. As did the stairs down to the first floor, the rec room, and the hallway down from there. Beast boy followed the trail of destruction to the gym. Inside, there were Cyborg and Robin tied in a net hanging from the cieling, and Starfire cuddling with what looked like a demon cupid. They all just stared at him and said at once, "... We can explain."

After getting the two guys down, and listening to what happened, and their theory, he felt happier than he had in a long time. If Robin was right, she was afriad of having some type of emotion, and that spawned a monster. Even when she doesn't let emotions get the better of her, it cuases problems. And since it was a Cupid thing from what he saw, it MUST be love. He actually had hope that he hadn't been wasting his time at all. He had actually maybe won over the girl of his dreams. What sunk it was that the monster grew an extra pair of eyes when it saw Beast Boy. The others didn't notice, luckily.

"Well, when Raven gets back, I'll talk to her," Robin announced. "I think I can get through to her the best."

"Robin?" Beast Boy began, "maybe I should-..."

"No, its gotta be Robin, Beast Boy," Cyborg cut in. "He knows her the best."

"Well, I just think-..."

Now it was Starfires turn. "I agree with these two, Beast Boy. I am sorry, but Robin might be the most mature about this."

Beast Boy could see Robin holding back something in his face when she spoke about him like that. 'Figures,' he thought.

"Fine, fine, whatever." It didn't really matter to him now anyway. Tonight was Christmas eve, and with his new hope, it was time to try and settle things between the two of them. He had already seen her naked and in her underwear, as well as slept with her, he mine as well do it properly. This time he didn't even bother suppressing the image of her out of the shower in his mind. She wasn't here right now. And with that happy picture, the four walked back upstairs. They would start cleaning up there first, since they live in the upper levels.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire was even walking on air... literally. She had already found ANOTHER new friend. 'Could this day GET any better?'

The demon fell asleep in her arms, looked oddly cute, and she decided, 'No.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yea, sorry this wasn't as long as i thought it would be. its kinda short actually. But trust me, the next one will be a whopper i will hopefulyl have finished by monday. The end of this long and exciting christmas eve. Will also be deeper into the story than before. And the end will hopefully make you smile. With action, Romance, and as much pervy stuff as i can think of. Ive been shirking a bit, and realized that I need to get back on track with that. So I'm going for broke. Get ready. and review please :)!!!


	10. kiss her once for me

Well, this is it. The big 1 0. number 10…

The one I've been planning since I started the story. All the others, except for the first, were more filling space and letting me lead up to this one. Like I said, this one will be looooonnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggg, and several days in the making. Well, maybe not THAT long. But definitely gonna be the longest. And NOT the final chapter, just a important one. Before I stop rambling, I would like to say I DO OWN TEEN TITANS!!!! "DEAL BITCH!". Anyway, im gonna try to keep up better, since ive been kinda slacking in the pervy department. I don't mean… 'intercourse'… or anything, but just stupid and pervy.

…lol, I saw that line on the forums, and just had to use it. I really don't own it 

and I would like to give major props to whoever DID use that line, I can't remember the penname right now. You, dude, are awesome. I said it, so it MUST be true.

onward. The big one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Robin had called over to her from his doorway. His words didn't register at first, since her mind was still on what that man in white was after. It was all she had been thinking about, even during the reading. She almost forgot her cue… and now she was forgetting to go talk to Robin. She walked over to him, and he closed the door behind her, and flipped on the lights. His room was more along the lines of simple and bear essentials. A picture of him and the other titans, one of him and Starfire, and a Fratellis poster. That was about the limit of his personal items. While he was getting out chairs, she thought about how the others had all been cleaning, and wondered what had happened here. It almost looked like a fight. When he finished, they both sat down facing each other, Robin looking back at her a bit nervously.

"Raven, I wanted you to identify something for me."

"Uhm, okay? Couldn't we have done this out t-…"

"No, I wanted to talk to you in private. About this." And he pulled out the cupid demon, which Starfire had managed to tame. When it saw Raven, it grew another pair of eyes. Now the count was six, and its large, toothy mouth was squished near the bottom of its face.

"Is that what caused all the damage out there?"

"Yes. I wanted to ask you what this is." It let out a noise resembling a squeal, and its eyes glinted a deeper red than before.

"It looks a bit like a demon. It reminds me of the ones my powers accidentally create." She decided she mine as well be honest. She had so much on her mind that it took a lot of control to keep her powers subdued as it was.

"We thought so too. And usually their shape has something to do with what emotion you are denying that caused them. What does it look like to you?"

"I don't know, this isn't exactly a good time Robin. It looks a bit like cu-…" It was around then that she knew what he had been driving at. "OH, you thought… I mean, you had the idea,… I can explain, its not,… I mean it IS,… don't…" She could feel her powers starting to engage. Twice in one day was not good. She started to get the tingly feeling as the shadows started to appear. But Robin managed to head her off.

"Raven, its okay, calm down. This isn't an interrogation."

After a moment of focusing, she was okay.

"Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you about that. Its just that, I know we are-…"

"Its not you Robin… I mean, not that it IS anyone anyway. Its-… I need to go. Need to clear my head. And I have it under control. I don't really have emotions, so this isn't a problem I should have anyway. I've just been rattled since fighting Slipstream."

"Okay, well, we can't have more of these things breeding."

"Right. When I'm done, I'll come help you guys with the cleaning." And she walked out. Now she was worried. That thing must have caused the mistletoe, she was sure of it. They shared the same essence. And she was still under the weird delusion of attraction to Beast Boy. It didn't make any more sense now. She wasn't in denial, she just was shaken. She had some new incense. That would help.

As Robin watched her walk out, he shook his head sadly. She was in denial, that's for sure. She may be the one in her head, but in this case she didn't really know what was best for her. Thinking back, she had trouble accepting she had been afraid that one Halloween too. Looks like she was just a bit stubborn.

And now he wondered who it was, and what was really going on… And then it hit him. What had caused her to lose control when fighting Slipstream? When he threatened to kill Beast Boy. But he couldn't tell him. That would just be stupid, Beast Boy wouldn't handle this right. He and Raven had the love hate thing going, but Beast Boy wasn't really that smart about relationships. No, he would just have to make sure things stayed under control until this thing sorted itself out. He just hoped this wouldn't take time away from him spending time with Starfire…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy could have grinned so wide his face would have split in half. Once again, being a fly on the wall and learning to be quiet had its advantages. He flew out the door after Raven, and back into the living room. Cyborg and Starfire were almost finished. They hadn't even noticed he was gone. And it was almost certain that she liked him. He had known it all along. It was the best feeling in the world, knowing the girl of his dreams actually thought about him. He used this surge of energy to annoy Cyborg while still pretending to be a fly. When Cyborg pulled out the flyswatter, he turned back to normal.

"You should have stayed a fly longer, I was getting ready to squish you."

"Ah, lighten up, it's Christmas Eve Cyborg!" he added while helping put the couch back in the right spot.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Something…"

"Wanna let me in on it?" he said with a wink.

"Nope. Wanna play me in Mortal Kombat?"

"You are ON! BOOYAH!!!"

A few moments later…

"HEY, you cheated!"

"Hey, scorpion ALWAYS wins, haven't I showed you that before?"

"And I'm sure you didn't use any cheat codes at all."

"Don't need to, loser. MK is my game!"

"Yeah, whatever," Beast Boy said while throwing his controller down.

"What, done already?"

"Yeah, I got stuff I need to do."

"Your loss. Hey Starfire, wanna play?"

She called over something about disgusting, violent, and taking of Kupid. Cyborg had suggested the name, thought it was funny to just change the spelling. Starfire thought it was cute, and the demon seemed to like it. So 'Kupid' it was.

"Awww. Fine, I'll do arcade mode…"

As Beast Boy walked past the table, he saw Raven's romance book sitting there. The bookmark was near the end. She could read fast. And that was a big book. Come to think of it, he wasn't sure where she was. She said something about clearing her head, so he figured she was in her room. He wanted to see her, just because, so he figured he'd return it too her. She didn't like to leave her things laying around.

He went up and knocked on her door. It turned out to be slightly propped open. When he knocked it flew the rest of the way. Her room looked empty, and this one time he wasn't scared of going in. Usually he would be terrified, but it seemed different now. It really was nice in here. Creepy atmosphere, but it was very clean. She had all of her cloaks on a hanger by the door. As he walked along, deciding to put the book on the desk, he tripped over what he realized was her clothes. His face started to go red, even though he knew it wasn't bad to see her clothes there on the floor. It was just because he realized she must be in the shower, and he started to see the image of her naked again. Unluckily, he dropped the book.

Why was this unlucky? He understood the minute he realized she still hadn't taken the teleportation charm off (A/n yes, I'm going to do this same shtick AGAIN!!!). He tried to run from the room, but it was too late. He slipped again on her clothes on the floor the same moment she landed on top of him.

After he pulled her bra off his face, he said jokingly, "We have to stop meeting like this."

"I'm going to have to hurt you." It looked like she had had more warning, and used her powers to charm a towel into working like a dress, so she was covered this time.

"This time it was a total accident, I swear. I tripped on your underwear and dropped the book. I was just returning it, since I knew you don't like your stuff lying around. It was on the table. Being nice?" He wasn't sure why he was so nervous now. He had never been like this before, but there just seemed like there was more pressure now.

He was lucky. Her expression softened. Whether she believed him or found this amusing he couldn't tell. But she wasn't going to bite his head off. "Fine, but be more careful next time. Please. I mine as well start walking around naked." She got up from on top of him and pulled one of her cloaks on, so she could let the towel fall. She made sure it was buttoned tight first though. "Now, I'm going to watch you to make sure you are able to leave the room."

Beast Boy couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, so he didn't test it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was almost to the door when there was a sudden sucking sensation from behind her. She held her cloak down so it wouldn't get blown up, and turned around. The door slammed shut on its own, and beast boy had turned into a falcon, and was flying against the wind. The book the dragon was sealed in was somehow upright, and was sucking them into its pages with a glowing, spiraling center. It wasn't affecting her as strongly as it was Beast Boy, but she was being dragged in, and everything she did couldn't hold her back. Before she knew it, they were both flying through the strange limbo and landing in the plane where Malchior was being held. He had managed to pull up enough strength to suck them both in even though he was bound. She began to wonder how, and then saw why. He wasn't bound anymore. And who else was standing on top of him, but the man in white.

From on top of the dragon, holding the chains that had bound Malchior was the man that had been haunting her these past few days. All he did was blow a kiss at the two of them, and vanish in a puff of black smoke, the chains evaporating with him.

"Beast Boy, you remember Malchior?" she mumbled.

"Yea, that dragon thing, that was sealed in this book, right?"

"That's right. Only now he isn't sealed. And the only thing standing between him and his getting back to our dimension would be us."

"Well, we beat him once, right?"

"Yes, but at the time I was very motivated from anger. And it was all of us, not just the two of us. Right now I'm a bit confused, and also naked."

"If you two are done," the dragon snarled, "You are in my way." He snorted out steam to show that he wasn't kidding.

"Beast Boy, get in your were-beast form from fighting Adonis. The one you save for emergencies. And hold him off while I get another binding charm together."

"Are we going to die?" he asked innocently.

"Maybe. Now get on it." She watched him morph and jump at Malchior, slamming the dragon's head onto the ground, and began chanting, performing the hand motions to weave the spell correctly. If she were interrupted she would have to start over.

That seemed to be what Malchior was aiming to do. He threw Beast Boy off with no effort at all. Even his most powerful form couldn't compare to a dragon's strength. He spoke a few magic words in his telepathic broadcasting, and a seal appeared around Raven's image on the white, endless floor. It began glowing, and then shooting up rays of energy, creating a type of magic prison. The rays of energy also created force, which (A/n: yup, you guessed it…) was blowing her cloak up.

'Great,' she started thinking in her head. 'Now I'm trapped in this seal and can't move or do magic, and I'm flashing Beast Boy at the same time. It couldn't be better.'

But Beast Boy didn't seem to notice. He had been wrestling with Malchior, and was actually holding his own. They were both slashing back and forth, and attempting to knock each other around as much as possible. Beast Boy performing some interesting acrobatics while fighting and grappling, and Malchior mostly standing still. Beast Boy was starting to get some good hits in. He knocked the huge dragon back about thirty feet by getting in a strong blow on the dragon's chest. Malchior then pounced back forward before Beast Boy could move, and the dragon's huge claws landed right on his chest.

There was a silence. The dragon started to give off an aura of victory. All Raven could hear was a ringing in her ears. All her problems and confusion before seemed to be gone. All her thoughts were that Beast Boy couldn't have survived that. Despite her situation, this time she couldn't take it any longer. Without trying to stop it anymore, she began to cry. She couldn't move, but if she could she would have been broken down on the ground. It just wouldn't stop. All that she had been feeling before, everything that confused her faded away. He was dead, he was dead… it just didn't feel right. She didn't even care about anything anymore. 'Why was I so stupid!? Now he's gone, gone.' She didn't even know what was going on around her. The fact that this level of sobbing and sadness had activated her powers was one she didn't notice. The dragon began to advance forward on her, and deactivated the seal. She crumbled to the ground, and didn't get up.

'Why go on living? Why did this happen, WHY!!!?? WHAT IS THIS!?!' The most emotion she had ever felt in her life didn't show until she lost a friend. But the tears stopped as she picked herself up. She had clothes on again. The white robe that appeared on her mysteriously from time to time was back. And then came a holy rage like nothing she had ever felt before. It didn't engage her powers, it simply seemed to fuel her, and she began lifting off the ground. Malchior started to back away in terror. The energy circles on her hands were a glowing red, and were almost pulsating. Malchior started to lift off the ground to fly off in this dimension, but it was too late. With magic words she had never used before and seemed to come from somewhere far off in her brain, she cried out 'Antioch Trelszezane Artyion!'

At that moment, all hell seemed to break loose. This was even more power than she had ever felt when her body was taken over demonically. It was endless, like she could do anything. But all she needed was a powerful blast, and that was what came. The strange energy that came from nowhere read her subconscious. A huge energy blast that blinded her and turned the whole dimension red flew from her hands. When the dust settled and she landed on the ground after the blast finished, there was the smoldering body of Malchior. He was dead. One of the most powerful dragon demons in existence, one not even the best wizards from her world could defeat, and she killed it. But that strange power was gone, and she was back in her normal cloak again, and completely naked once more. And she had no idea how she had done any of it. Then the sadness hit her again. Beast Boy was still dead, and she couldn't bring him back.

"Wow, that was amazing,… R-raven."

Her hear skipped a beat. Beast Boy! She ran over to where his body was laying, forgetting that she was naked underneath her cloak that was blowing behind her, an stood over him. Then she remembered herself, and soon didn't understand what had come over her before. He was fine, he had been hit harder before.

"You know, that's the first time I've ever had a dragon on top of me. That hurt… and nice view, heh…"

She looked down, and almost blushed. She was still naked. She covered herself with her cloak again, and was back to her old mentality. The simple feeling from before was gone. She just reacted that way because he's a good friend. Nothing more.

"So, anyway," he said to keep things from getting awkward, "any idea how you activated those powers? They would be good to use on that Mr. White. He's the guy who let Malchior loose. And I'm fine, don't worry." He had noticed her leaning down to examine the wounds. "They'll heal."

She started worrying again. What was this guy up to? And why was he after her? She started asking Beast Boy about him, and all of a sudden they were back in Raven's room. The book had a black arrow with a heart tip pointing into it, and it was self-destructing and fading away. Kupid floated there mischievously. 'Well,' Raven thought, 'at least he brought us back.'

As Beast Boy walked out and reminded her of the Christmas party later, she accidentally dropped her cloak and he got one last view, but quickly closed the door so she wouldn't see him trying to hide a grin. It looked like things were back to normal. She was worried and confused about Mr. White, and she was still trying to understand why she was so confused about Beast Boy. She couldn't have feelings for him, it was just stupid. That was a fluke back in the book.

'But, I wonder. How DID I bring on those powers?' This was too much emotion for one day. And there was still more left. 'The party will help. I usually don't like them, a bit stupid, but its Christmas, mine as well act nice.' She stepped back into the shower to finish her incense bath. 'Parties may not be my thing, but it will get her mind off everything else.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy went to his room to get some rest. That was a big ordeal. And before the day ended, he still had to put his plan in action. He knew now what he was determined to do before tonight. He could worry about Mr. White later. He had told Raven about how he met him and thought he was good. He told her everything except for letting her no about the present. Just to let her know how manipulative he was, even though she wouldn't be fooled as easily. 'I really am in idiot, aren't I?'

Whatever that guy wanted from Raven, he wasn't going to get it. She had had to save him again today, and revealed herself to have even MORE inner strength. The best he had was that monster form he still got beat while using. Eventually, he would get to save her. And really, how strong could this guy be? At least he's only human, not another dragon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, the party went off more or less without a hitch. Raven and Beast Boy were somehow acting more normal around each other than they had been for days. The mood brought out the best in everyone. It IS Christmas after all. It was like nothing happened, and it was the old Titans again. But there was a difference. They seemed closer to the others, as if they had gone through something traumatic in the past few hours. But that couldn't have happened, right? Raven even put up with Beast Boy better than usual, and actually showed that she found him entertaining. Something was just different between them, and only Robin knew what.

'I'm not interfering, I'm just making sure the team doesn't get hurt,' he told himself. But he DID feel protective of Raven, and couldn't help being watchful of what was going on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But even Robin wasn't able to be very serious. It was just a contagious mood of happiness, almost like a blur. And it wasn't interrupted by some trouble in town. Even the criminals looked like they were being considerate. Kupid managed to join in the festivities, in between napping and playing with Starfire. His version of joining in was causing trouble. Lets check in, shall we?

9:00:

The titans were starting to hit the eggnog (suspicions arose that someone spiked it, but it couldn't be proven; meanwhile Kupid was giggling up in a corner of the ceiling). Raven's cloaks had all gone missing. Kupid only giggled more.

First things first was decorating the tree.

"How is this Robin?" "Starfire, you have five red ones next to each other…" "Why is that wrong?" "Never mind."

"Beast Boy, come tell me how this looks and hold the ladder for me." "Sure Raven… wow, pretty nice!" "I haven't hung it yet… and you're looking straight forward." "Whazzat?… OW, don't kick me…" "Heh."

"Guy's I built an attachment for my arm to shoot the balls, WATCH!!!" … "OW, Cyborg, TURN it OFF, tu-…" [THUNK.… "Friends, is Beast Boy going to be okay?" "He's been hit harder today Starfire, he'll wake up soon." [Two minutes later… "Ugh, where am I… OKAY very funny, WHY I am at the top of the tree in a dress?" "Because you didn't fit in the little star costume."

"KUPID, give back Beast Boy!!" "AAAAA, I hate you guys…." [Raven, Cyborg, and Robin would have commented, but they were too busy laughing

"You know guys, the tree doesn't look half bad. Even though half of it is red, and the other half is blue." "But I like the color red, and in Tamaran-…" "Not now Starfire, Christmas specials are on!"

And that is mostly how that part of the evening went.

10:30:

"Awww, they're over." "They'll be on next year, don't worry." "But I LOVE Frosty!"

"Actually, I think they're kinda stupid. Too happy. Christmas is fine and all, but still." "I think you're just weird Raven." "Look who's talking green boy." "Point taken."

"And what about Charlie Brown? I know I pull off the bald look, but on a little kid from the suburbs?" "Yea, yea, you think you're handsome, we get it Cyborg."

"Friends, why is the room spinning?" "Starfire, how much of that eggnog have you had!? You're tipping over! Didn't we all agree there was something wrong with it?" "Oh, I am F-f-fine, Robin…, now help me sit down…"

But luckily, Tamaranians recover quickly, so she was back on her feet in no time.

This is around where the blur started. Not that everyone was drunk. In fact no one was. But it was just all so crazy, and this chapter is getting very long, and I'm running out of ideas. Raven remained the sanest, at some times bemusedly watching the others, and other times being the source. She managed to balance out Beast Boy well, who was the most 'out there.' Overall, the party was a success. They ended it putting all the gifts under the tree for tomorrow morning, as well as leaving plenty to clean up. And for some reason several of Starfire's bras were hanging from the ceiling. The only clue was Kupid occasionally flying down the hallway towards their bedrooms. They didn't bother worrying what else he had stolen. He could have hidden in anywhere with the huge mess they had made.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was the most fun I've had in a while, guys," Beast Boy said.

"Yea, but we have plenty of cleaning tomorrow."

"You mean the day AFTER Christmas."

"Whatever… Beast Boy, don't trip over the… oh."

Although Beast Boy thought this had been a rough night for him, with getting thrown around so much, it still was a lot of fun. He didn't mind tripping over the corner of a wall. As he got up, he even made a discovery while everyone was laughing at him: "Raven, I believe the underwear on my face is yours. You guys should lock your drawers, I think Kupid has some kind of fetish."

"How do you know what her underwear looks like?"

"No reason, and shut up," he finished dramatically.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack guys," Cyborg yawned out. Robin and Starfire agreed too, and walked off, while Robin helped Starfire carry her clothes that had been scattered around the room. Raven lagged back, still with Beast Boy near the middle of the room, but she kept walking. Once he saw that the others were out of sight, he caught her shoulder.

"Wait, Raven." It was now or never, he thought. And he had no idea why, usually he was smug, but he was getting extremely nervous for no reason. 'Oh well, can't get cold feet when I've gone this far.' He just tried to swallow it, but there was still a lump in his throat.

"What is it Beast Boy?" She just stood there, with an unreadable facial expression, hips leaning awkwardly to the right. He couldn't help noticing her figure, but tried to avoid it, because he knew she was watching him.

"Its just that, uh…" [Ba-dump, Ba-dump. "I just wanted to say that, well,…" [Ba-dump, Ba-dump. "You see…" [Ba-dump, Ba-dump.

"What is it?" she asked again, this time somewhere between nervousness and some type of confusion.

'What am I doing?' he asked himself. 'This is crazy when did I decide this was a good idea. I'll just wimp out.' Meanwhile Raven was repeating her question again, and asking why he was just standing there silently. He was getting ready to just say goodnight instead when it happened. Kupid came out of nowhere and shot an arrow into the ceiling between the two of them. Almost instantly, a piece of black mistletoe grew out of the hole.

Raven looked up and examined it in shock. This more than anything else seemed to do it, and he couldn't even tell why. She just looked back down at him, and he took a step closer. She just stood awkwardly for another moment; hips swung to one side looking dumbfounded, and then just seemed to almost lose herself and rushed towards Beast Boy, practically falling into his arms. Their lips met, and they began pressing them together, slowly searching around each other's mouths. Their bodies were pressed together into a tight embrace, almost like they were connected. Beast Boy couldn't ever string words together, only knew that he didn't want to stop.

And then he got an odd feeling. While they were kissing, he began feeling the sensation of a shadow falling around him. He didn't bother stopping or opening his eyes, but he could tell the mistletoe was dissolving, and it was effecting Raven's powers. They were actually rushing into him and flowing through them both. Then he realized what was going on. Their minds were bonding because of the emotional contact. It felt almost like they were one being, surrounded by a flowing, energy shadow. He could feel control over her powers. The shadow feeling started to fade, but the rest didn't. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke apart, but still holding each other. Beast Boy was a bit taller, but they were still eye-to-eye. Raven was smiling larger than he had ever seen, and her face was beat red. Her eyes were twinkling like they never had before. He actually felt a wave of true happiness from her. He could feel his face red too, which makes an odd shade combined with the green.

"Did it have to stop?" he wondered out loud.

"Beast Boy, that was… well, I can't describe it." She just smiled, and stared into his eyes.

"I think I'm still in shock. We should do it again to make sure," he said with a smirk.

"You're funny," she added playfully. She really was different. Her emotions were showing greatly, but it wasn't causing any problems.

"I guess there's a loophole for love," she added.

"Did you read my thoughts?"

"I can if I want to."

"Well, guess what I'm thinking now…"

"Ha, goodnight, I'll see you Christmas morning." She winked, gave him another peck on the lips, and then walked off, still smiling.

As Beast Boy watched her, he couldn't even move, he just stood there, thinking '…wow…'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Raven lay down in her bed, she still hadn't stopped smiling. She really was stupid. Why did she deny it so much? She was just afraid, and for no reason. Love didn't affect her powers at all. This was the happiest she had been in a long time. She had to try and make sure she didn't lose her personality. She didn't want to let this changer her.

'Although, I really can't think of anything I'm worried about. Who cares about some weirdo with a top hat?'

And that was that. She fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review. That's all I have to say. :


	11. to give or to recieve?

Well, Christmas, sorry bout the delay, I was taking a break from writing to finish the next part of the arc in my head, and cause school has been a little hectic. Yea, I'm a happy ending/happy story guy. Too many problems bug me sometimes, so there wont be too much conflict with them between each other. Doesn't mean no problems ;).

Read on, and thank you to all reviewers. But not to the people who only read and don't review… that's right, you, reading this sentence right now if you aren't one of about 5(?) people

Anyway, onward

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Raven woke up, she wanted to remember why she was smiling so much. 'Right, I kissed Beast Boy…' and she tried to not smirk again. She had been stupid after all. Denying her emotions had actually caused more problems then holding everything back. And she felt great. She felt like she had more control now then ever… 'Oops, too much happy.' The objects in her room began to lift off the floor. 'Okay, maybe I do still have to control my emotions. But at least this isn't hurting anything.'

As she got dressed in front of her mirror and stared at her black and red highlighted hair, she realized that she had been just wearing it long for years. Sure, it was longer now, nearing her shoulders, but it was getting boring. She would ask Starfire for some hair ties.

She walked out of her room, down the hallway, and almost tripped over Beast Boy, who was lying there on the floor. Looked like he had never made it to his room in the first place. It was still early, around 6:00, so she picked him up and carried him back to his room. He didn't wake up. He made some sort of noise half way down the street, but beyond the letters 'm' and 'x' she couldn't identify a word. He was almost like some little child when he slept. It was mildly amusing. After wading through the piles of trash, she put him back in his bed, turned off the light, and left.

Well, she had gotten up too early, so she decided to make the best of it. She went into the living room and saw that the place was even worse than it had looked last night. She got to picking up trash and the clothing Kupid had stolen and scattered everywhere (using her powers of course).

'Honestly, Starfire needs to control that thing.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beast Boy," said Cyborg knocking on the door, "Get up! It's Christmas, not time to sleep in!"

"Yea, yea, mph…" was Beast Boy's response. He heard Cyborg walk on, and wondered how he had gotten back into his room. All he remembered was falling asleep on the floor.

'Wow, I really need to work on my memory. Its kinda blank after kissing Raven… but I don't really care right now do I.'

He opened his door, and heard sounds from the living room. It looked like everyone else was already by the tree opening presents. He walked down the hallway, and almost forgot to get Raven's present out of his room. He ran back and found Kupid in there. He had to hand it to the little demon, if it wasn't for him last night might not have happened. He also noticed that the demon now had one set of eyes again, and no longer had the double pairs of arms. The wings were bigger though.

"What are you doing in here?"

The demon merely winked at him and flew out of the room at top speed. 'Little freak,' thought Beast Boy. He got Raven's earrings out of the box, and walked back to the living room.

"Merry Christmas everybody!"

Starfire was first to respond. "Hello Beast Boy. Would you perhaps like to participate with me in the Tamaranian festival ritual? Robin will be joining as well!"

"Oh, uh, no thanks. I'll let you two do it," he said with a huge smile. Robin mouthed 'save me,' and Raven smirked. Speaking of Raven…

"I've never been good at this kinda… well… here, I got you this." She took if from him with interest and unwrapped the gift.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she opened it, she was in shock. She could feel a smile creeping up and her eyes widening it. It was the pair of earrings she had seen in the store, but how…

"H-How did you know?" she stammered out.

"I can have waves of brilliance once in a while," he said with a smile.

She noticed something else. "Beast Boy, there's some type of spell on these…" She had almost forgotten that she had seen him walk out of the magic store.

"Yup. Venusian Aura. It gives the wearer an aura of brilliance, according to that freak who's been trying to kill us."

This was amazing. It was one of the best gifts she had ever gotten. Even she couldn't have gotten that charm right. And Mr. White, though a psychopath, had apparently done it well. He didn't try to curse her or anything. What was his game, if he missed an obvious way to harm her? But that was a thought for another day. She was too happy right now. She put them on, and could feel the effect instantly, almost like she was glowing (A/N: figurative sense, not literally). She looked at her image in a mirror and couldn't help smiling. There weren't any actually physical changes, but she just seemed to almost shimmer, and her features all seemed more perfect. And the jewelry looked good on her too. Beast Boy was just standing and smiling, watching her watch herself. She leaned in to give Beast Boy a quick kiss, but forgot that the others didn't know what was going on between them yet. Before she knew it, it was about 10 seconds before they broke apart.

There was a silence, broken by Starfire. "That was wonderful."

"Yea," Cyborg added. "A little sudden though you two."

"Oh, right," Beast Boy smirked, almost laughing. "Forgot to tell you guys, heh. We kinda got together last night." Raven decided to just stand there and not blush.

There was an awkward silence with everyone just staring at them until Robin cleared his throat and said, "Right, well, Starfire, weren't going to go do…"

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot. Come Robin!" And she practically dragged him away.

Raven and Beast Boy just stood there with Cyborg, who was still processing everything. "So you two…"

"Mhm."

"Okay… well, I'm gonna go see what's on TV. Here's your gifts, straight from The Man himself," he said with a smirk. As he walked off, they both opened them. He had gotten (looks more like made) Beast Boy a new game for the Tricube (A/N: can you say brand name rip off?) and Raven an electronic diary. Next they picked up Robin's gifts, which he had left under the tree. His were always practical. He gave Beast Boy and alphabetical list of every animal ever discovered, even those from other planets, and Raven a very rare type of incense with a powerful calming effect. Apparently he and Starfire had collaborated.

Raven thought that now would be a good time for hers. She had not left it under the tree on purpose. She grabbed Beast Boy's hand, and when he asked what was going on, he felt something dropped into it. She took her hand away, and he saw it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are these… keys?" he stammered?

"Yes," she said slightly smirking.

"But what…"

"To the new moped sitting in the garage. The one you're always looking at in the store."

He couldn't even string words together. "Y-, you, g-…"

"Yes, I got you the moped."

"But that must have been REALLY expensive!?"

"I have a friend there, so it wasn't too bad. Are you going to thank me?"

"Of course." He kissed her again, another long one. Cyborg wolf whistled. "You are amazing."

"Thank you. Now lets go eat breakfast. I'm hungry."

"Trying to win me through my stomach?"

"Isn't the way to a man's heart further south?"

"Got me there," he said with smirk. 'Its gonna be a good day.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, Christmas chapter in the middle of September! Again, sorry about the break, im trying to get back into my routine. That's all for now!


End file.
